Delta Phoenix
by CyberActors15
Summary: No one could have or would have expected a small guild to grow to be one of the most powerful in Fiore in a short time. No one would have expected countless lives to be saved by a small guild. No one would have expected a guild to grow powerful from a childhood promise.
1. Chapter 1: Old Friends

Origins Arc Chapter 1: Old Friends.

 **Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. First of all this story doesn't focus on Fairy Tail… but some Fairy Tail characters in a different guild, that guild being Delta Phantom. And as a result of that this story begins at the beginning of the Fairy Tail series. On the Danny Phantom side of the story Danny and all the Phantom characters were born and raised in Earthland. Also none of the events from the DP series have taken place yet. This fanfic is not only a crossover between Danny Phantom and Fairy Tail but also others series and for the first few chapters those series include my series Sonic the Hedgehog, Ben 10, Avatar Last Airbender, Young Justice and Percy Jackson. Similarly to the Danny Phantom series the characters have been living in this world and not their worlds and their stories haven't begun but will incorporate into this series. CA15 might incorporate more series into this but for now it's only the ones mentioned above. Also readers on the information on pairings… don't hold your breath CA15 could try anything maybe even a Harem, but don't hold your breath. Also this story will be slightly more mature than other CA15 fanfics. Characters will also be either slightly different physically and maybe slightly personality wise. You have been warned. Now for the Disclaimer CA15 doesn't own any of the series that will appear in this story but he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

"I can't believe we were saved by wizards."

"They are so cool. What was the guild?"

"Fairy Tail I think."

"Fairy Tail huh? Hey maybe if we improve our magic we might be able to join a guild like Fairy Tail or maybe we could make our own."

The boy was excited he liked the idea of creating his own magic guild.

"Make our own?" the girl asked.

"Yeah why not, someday when we become powerful wizards we should make our own magic guild." The boy replied. "If we don't get into a guild by then we should make our own and become the most powerful guild in Fiore."

"That sounds good." The girl said with a large smile.

"Pinkie promise." The raven haired boy said.

"Pinkie promise." The blond haired girl agreed. "If we aren't in a guild when we're older we'll make the strongest guild in Fiore and we'll do it together."

~00000~

The young boy punched the sand as he growled. He was finally free but the cost of said freedom diminished the positive feelings he had.

He glared out to the ocean where the cursed tower stood as tears began to flow from his eyes.

"Jellal, you betrayed us." The boy said. "I promise you, I will become powerful enough to destroy your precious tower, your god Zeref and I'll free my friends… my sister." He then smirked. "I'll show you my true ultimate power, just you wait."

~00000~

The girl looked out to the ocean from the cliff she stood on and couldn't hear anything.

"Mom, you've been missing for a while. And I don't know when you're going to come back." Tears began to fall from her eyes but not tears of sadness. "I promise when you come back I'll be the strongest Dragon Slayer and part of the strongest guild. When I'm strong I know you'll come back and we'll be a family again. And I'll be able to show those jerks, we'll be able to show them how strong I am."

She was met with silence but knew her mother heard her. It was only a matter of time.

~00000~

The boy let out tears as he saw their lifeless bodies lying down on the circus ground.

"Mom, Dad, I promise I'll avenge you." he said as the tears fell. "I'll find the man who threatened the circus and I'll stop him. I'll become a strong wizard and I will get revenge."

"Sometimes revenge isn't the answer. The best course of action is Justice."

The boy was surprised, he didn't hear anyone approaching from behind.

"What would you know?" he asked without turning to face the person behind him.

"I know what it's like. I was in a similar situation at your age and I wanted revenge until I realised that justice was what I needed… You want to avenge your family and become a powerful wizard? I can help you with that."

The boy was once again surprised but a sense of hope began to fill him.

~00000~

"Grandma is one of the 10 wizard saints. I'm going to be as strong as her one day and use my magic to find Grandpa."

"No way Dweeb. I'll be the strongest in the family and find Grandpa not you."

"You can't even use magic doofus!" the girl growled.

There was a moment of silence.

"Your magic is too weak to compare to Grandma's dweeb. I bet none of the guilds will accept you!"

"Trust me doofus, I'll become a strong wizard just like grandma and find grandpa. That's a promise."

~00000~

The boy sighed. It had been well over a year and he was still being blamed for his mother's death. Seriously just because he was training in fire magic and his mother happened to die locked in a workshop that was burnt down it didn't mean he did it.

His dad understood but not the rest of the family. The boy looked down to the ground as his dad and aunts continued to argue. He could still remember the face that appeared in the earth. It was her to blame for his mom's death.

"Mom, I promise, I'll become the best fire mage and give that earth lady a burning she'll never forget." The boy said with a mischievous and determined grin. "And dad, I promise, I'll become a better mechanic than you."

~00000~

Year X784

Amity Park, a small city located on the shores of Fiore. This city wasn't famously known for its magic or unlike some of the other cities in Fiore but the city was still a nice place to live. It did have quite a bit of magic around but not too much that it was very noticeable by other cities. Heck the city even lacked a wizard guild and had very few magic shops. But what the town did supposedly have was the legendary Phantom the Ghost Prince of Amity Park. His power was said to rival that of even the great Titania of Fairy Tail. However it wasn't clear if he existed or not or how accurate the stories about him were but the idea of him existing did bring a bit of attention to Amity Park.

However in truth because of the fact that Amity Park was really close to Magnolia, which housed the infamous guild Fairy Tail, the city didn't get as much attention. However that wasn't much of a problem for the people of the city. It just meant they had a little more peace. At least until today.

Currently a blond haired mage was walking through the streets of Amity Park while fuming about how a shop keeper only reduced the price by 1000 jewels for the celestial spirit key. Seriously using her sex appeal usually worked to push the price down but no the shop keeper just didn't budge.

The 16 year old girl had shoulder length blond hair, a part of it being tied in a blue ribbon creating a ponytail, and brown eyes. She was a buxom girl with a curvaceous figure. She wore a white sleeveless top with a blue stripe down the middle and a blue stripe going across her plus size bust. She also wore a blue mini skirt and black knee length high heeled boots. To complete her look she had a brown belt around her waist with a few keys attached… and a whip. The girl was Lucy Heartfilia a Celestial Mage of member of the Heartfilia family.

The young mage was currently traveling around looking for a guild to join alongside looking for as many gate keys as she could find. She didn't have the intention of staying in this town for long. Maybe a day or two just to relax before moving on. Maybe she might even meet Phantom.

"Is that Phantom?" Lucy heard a girl scream in glee.

"I think it is." Another yelled.

Lucy stood there staring at the group of girls who were crowding some guy.

"Phantom?" She asked. "Is that him?"

She was about to go run and check but a hand stopped her.

"I wouldn't if I was you." a teenage boy said from behind her. "I can guarantee that he's not Phantom. Probably some poser trying to get some fame by stealing Phantom's name."

Lucy turned to face the eighteen year old. He had messy raven black hair and icy blue eyes. He was slim guy but had quite a bit of muscle mass who wore a white and red shirt with a white trench coat over. The trench coat had green sleeves and he had the sleeves rolled up and also a white hood attached. He also wore navy blue pants and white boots.

"Danny?" Lucy asked immediately recognising the person who had prevented her from talking to the fake Phantom.

"Hey Lucy. You seem surprised. It hasn't been that long already has it." Danny said with a friendly grin.

"Yeah, I'm surprised. I haven't seen you in four years and now you just show up out of the blue. What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I live here." Danny said before he spotted the keys on Lucy's belt. "Wow you have so many more keys. Someone's been busy."

"Yeah." Lucy said. "How's your ice magic going."

Danny then smirked mischievously.

"Have you heard of those wizards who can use two magic styles?" Danny asked.

"Yeah why?" Lucy asked before she noticed his smirk. "You can use two forms of magic?"

"Yeah, interestingly enough when I was fourteen I adopted another magic style." Danny said with a grin. "Ever heard of the Ghost Prince Danny Phantom."

Lucy's jaw dropped as she stared at her childhood friend. She couldn't imagine that the once scrawny child that she used to hang out with was the wizard strong enough to rival a Fairy Tail wizard. Four years can really allow a person to change.

"Hey it's been a while since we last hung out so why don't we do so now?" Danny suggested. "If you're not busy looking for fake Phantoms."

"Why not." Lucy said.

~00000~

"Excuse me ma'am are you okay?" the train conductor asked the 15 year old girl who was trying not to puke.

"Yeah this happens every time she hops on a vehicle." Her 10 year old cat companion said with a shrug. "Now that the train has stopped she should return to normal in a few seconds."

"I really hate trains." The girl groaned as she slowly stood up.

"It's not the train's fault you have motion sickness Katara." The cat said in a matter of fact tone.

"Shut up Sokka." She resorted.

She had long dark brown hair, which had two braided hair loops connected to two blue small ribbons, and crystal blue eyes. She had chocolate brown skin and was also a buxom girl with a curvaceous figure. She wore a white and blue hooded parka and a blue sleeveless top with that exposed her midriff. She also wore a blue skirt, under which were dark blue leggings and black shoes. To complete her look she wore a necklace with a blue pendant, that necklace was the last thing her mother gave her before she had vanished.

Sokka on the other hand was a brown cat with blue eyes, blue pants and a boomerang strapped to his back.

"Yeah because when you begin moving again and fall sick, me being quiet will help the situation." Sokka retorted sarcastically.

Katara huffed before she grabbed her cat and walked out the train and just in time too as the train was about to depart.

"So what are we doing here exactly?" Sokka asked.

"It's time I joined a guild. It might help me with finding mom." The 15 year old wizard said.

"And we're in Amity Park why?" Sokka asked. "I' pretty sure there is no magic guild here."

"There isn't but this is the place where the wizard known as Phantom is supposed to be." Katara said. "We're here looking for him."

Before Sokka could ask why Katara's keen senses picked up the sound of fan girls. She then heard what they were fan-girling over, the wizard Phantom.

"Well that was easy." Katara said with a smile. "Come on Sokka. I found him."

Katara then ran towards the group of girls that were crowding 'Phantom' and she made her way through the crowd where she saw him, a slim guy with purple hair.

"Is he Phantom?" Katara muttered under her breath.

He looked over to her and something happened. Katara didn't know why but it felt like she was in love with this man.

"Yes I am Phantom." the man said while addressing her. "And who might you be?"

Katara could feel her heart beating inside her chest and it was beating really fast. Seriously she didn't know her heart could beat this fast after meeting a guy for the first time.

"K-Katara." She said as she began to blush.

Sokka just stared at her for her strange behaviour.

"Katara? A beautiful name for such a beautiful young lady." Phantom said.

Before Katara could react another person burst into the circle of girls.

"Danny, that you?" he said before he paused and looked at Phantom. "Who the heck are you?"

He was a Latino 15 year old boy with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears and an elf-like face. He had quite a slim and scrawny build but the look in his eyes suggested he had had way too much coffee and had that glint that would make any sane person yell 'don't even think about it!' He wore an orange shirt with Greek letters on with a large green army jacket over. He also wore black pants and shoes. However the most prominent thing about him was the large as hell belt with multiple pockets that was around his waist. He was Leo Valdez the fire mechanic mage.

"I'm the Ghost Prince, Phantom." Phantom said proudly after getting over the initial shock of Leo not knowing who he was however he paled when he realised Leo was outside the circle of fans walking away.

"I guess he's just some other fake Phantom." Leo muttered to himself as he walked away.

Next thing he knew he was being pounced on by all the angry fan girls who called him rude for insulting Phantom and within a few seconds he was thrown into a trash can.

"Calm down ladies. I bet the poor fool meant no harm." Phantom said before he pulled Leo out of the trash. "Here kid, have my autograph to show there's no hard feelings."

"Whatever man." Leo said before he was once again attacked by the fan girls.

All while that happened Katara came to a realisation. This so called Phantom was using charm magic to grab so much attention. That explained why she felt as if she was in love with him. That guy was such a creep. She watched as he left with all his fan girls.

"Jeez those girls can pack a punch." Leo muttered before he noticed Katara standing in front of him. For a second he was under the belief that she was going to attack him like the rest of the psycho girls but instead she helped him up. "Thanks."

"That guy was such a creep." Katara said as she glared towards him. "He was using charm magic, I can't believe I fell for it."

"Wait you fell for that?" Leo asked before he laughed. "Oh come on, that charm magic is so outdated I'm surprised anyone fell for it."

Katara growled.

"Don't mock me, I wasn't the only one." She said. "At least I was able to snap out of it. Thanks by the way, you helped me to snap out by bursting in like that."

"Too bad you got your butt kicked by a bunch of girls." Sokka snickered.

"Wow a talking cat." Leo said as he looked at cat before he turned back to Katara. "You're right about him being a creep. He was even using Phantom's name to gain attention."

"You sound like you know him." Katara said.

"I do." Leo said. "We're friends and I know for a fact he doesn't look like that guy."

"You know him?" Katara asked. "Would you mind taking me to him."

"Sure no problem." Leo said. "I'm Leo by the way."

"Katara." Katara said. "And this is Sokka."

As the two walked off they failed to realise the teen watching from the shadows. He wasn't watching them however, he was watching the so called Phantom.

The 13 year old chuckled eerily knowing he had found the person he had been looking for.

~00000~

"Amity Park hu? This seems like a relatively peaceful town." The seventeen year old boy said as he observed the city from hill just outside. "So why am I feeling the ever so subtle power of Zeref here?"

The teen had spikey and wild jet black hair with crimson streaks along with blood red eyes and crimson tattoos on the tips of his eyes. The interesting thing however was that his hair more resembled the quills of a hedgehog and even more interesting was that he seemed to have hedgehog ears popping up from the top of his head and it wasn't clear whether his black hair covered his real human ears or if those hedgehog ears were actually his. He wore a long black trench coat with no shirt underneath which exposed his toned chest. On the arms of his trench coat were red marks along the forearm. He also wore black pants with a crimson red belt. He wore white gloves with golden inhibitor rings and black and red cuffs. Finally the thing that completed his look where his unique yellow, white, black and red hyper resistance rocket skates that he wore. He was known simply by the name of Shadow the Ultimate Chaos Mage, one of the few lucky enough to escape the Tower of Heaven.

Shadow looked into city while he tried to pinpoint where he felt the magic power. He could faintly feel it but couldn't pinpoint it.

"Oh well. I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way." Shadow said before he smirked.

He immediately became a black blur and skated into Amity Park and a great speed. Within a minute he made it into the city on a journey that would usually take about 15 minutes. He would have taken a few seconds but the chaos mage felt like taking it slow today.

Once he arrived inside town he slowed down to a walking pace as he began to look for the source of Zeref's magic that he detected. As he walked he didn't seem any closer to finding the source of the power… at least until he heard some girls talking about Phantom's party and that was when he realised he could feel the energy in small amounts on the girls.

"Charm Magic, using Zeref's power? It looks like I'm heading over to Phantom's party." Shadow said as he narrowed his eyes. "All I have to do is find out where it's at?"

Shadow continued to walk around but this time with a purpose, he was listening to the girls' conversations to find out where this party was taking place.

Unfortunately he couldn't learn where the party was taking place and he didn't have the patience to listen to all the various conversations about how awesome the party was going to be.

A tick appeared on Shadow's head as he growled while walking. He'd expect at least one of these girls to mention the location in conversation but it seems he had too high expectations of girls dumb enough to fall for charm magic.

"How hard is it to find a location for some stupid playboy's party?" Shadow growled in irritation.

"Are you looking for Phantom's party? I can tell you where it is?" a voice said behind the chaos mage.

"What? Where is it?" Shadow asked before he paused as he looked at the girl who spoke. "Erza?"

The 16 year old girl had long orange red hair that was tied in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. Unlike all the other girls she wasn't a buxom girl and had a flatter chest, not that it bothered her or anything. She wore a red button up shirt with the top buttons open and the sleeves rolled up with a black waist coat over. She also wore a grey mini skirt with white leggings and black shoes. Finally to complete here look she had a small badge pinned to her pants that looked like a green and black hourglass. She wasn't the Erza Shadow had mistaken her for but instead was Gwen Tennyson the granddaughter of one of the Wizard Saints Verdona Tennyson.

"What did you call me?" she asked not sure if she had heard right.

"Sorry, you just… look like an old friend." Shadow said. "You said you knew where Phantom's party was?"

"Yeah, his party is on a yacht tonight." Gwen said before she hesitated.

"But?" Shadow asked as he noticed her hesitation.

Gwen paused unsure whether she should share what she knew.

"I have a bad feeling about Phantom's party." Gwen said. "I've met Phantom, he's a good friend so to hear that he's supposedly throwing a playboy party makes me suspicious."

"And yet you're going to _Phantom's_ party?" Shadow asked with a smirk. "I also know him and this kind of party isn't how he roles. I also sense quite a bit of evil magic around everyone who has been charmed into going to his party."

"You know Danny?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. I know him." Shadow said. "If there are any wizards in this world that I have a large amount of respect for, it's him."

"So I'm guessing you're not only going to the party to find the evil magic and to confront the person dishonouring Danny's name?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." Shadow said.

"Well then see you at the party." Gwen said. "I'm Gwen by the way."

"Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow replied.

~00000~

The first thing Lucy asked Danny when they began to hang out was how he managed to gain two magic styles and how he managed to become a legend in only four years.

Danny happily told her that his parents had always been obsessed with finding ghost magic and when they did they may or may not have accidently infected him with ghost magic and instead of dying he became more powerful. He also explained that he was an incredibly fast learner so learning his new magic and mastering it was a breeze.

After that the two friends spent time catching up on what they had been doing over the past four years. Throughout the conversation Lucy noted that Danny never once mentioned anything guild related.

"So are you part of a magic guild?" Lucy asked.

"Nope." Danny said.

"What why not?" Lucy deadpanned not understanding how someone as powerful as him hadn't joined a guild yet.

"Because of a promise I made to a blond haired friend I had when I was a kid. I promised her that we would join a guild together or make our own." Danny said.

It took a second for Lucy to realise that Danny was referring to the promise they made 11 years ago.

"You haven't joined a guild in 11 years because you've been waiting to join one with me or make a guild with me?" Lucy asked as she paled. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

She wasn't sure if that was incredibly sweet or incredibly dumb.

"What about you?" Danny retorted. "You haven't joined a guild yet."

"How do you know?" Lucy asked defensively. "I could have joined a guild by now."

"There is no pink guild mark on your right hand." Danny pointed out bluntly.

Lucy paled causing Danny to laugh. It seemed he still remembered Lucy saying she would have a pink guild mark on her right hand, the hand she commonly used to summon spirits.

"Okay so I haven't joined a guild yet either." Lucy said.

"Why do you think I suggested forming our own." Danny said with a smile.

"I'll think about it." Lucy said. "But if I do agree I call being guild master."

Danny simply stared at her with a raised eyebrow and a 'Are you being for real?' look on his face.

"I was the one who suggested we form a guild. And sorry Lucy but my magic power is superior to yours." Danny said causing Lucy to fume.

Lucy then grabbed Danny's cheeks and pulled them angrily while threatening to rip them off.

"YOU DON'T JUST SAY THAT TO CHILDHOOD FRIENDS!" she yelled.

"You can rip my face off but I'm not going to lie to you." Danny said through Lucy attempting to rip his face.

"You're so rude." She said with a huff while crossing her arms.

"You're mistaking rudeness for honesty." Danny said with a chuckle while rubbing his sore cheeks.

"I can't believe just how much I missed these talks with you." Lucy said with a smile. "It's been to long since we last hung out. Maybe I should stay in town longer."

"No duh." Danny said with a grin.

"The only problem is that it'll cost more at the hotel I'm staying at." Lucy deadpanned.

"Didn't expect Miss Lucky Lucy Heartfilia to be having financial troubles." Danny said with a chuckle. "You could just stay in one of the guest rooms in my house. Completely free of charge."

"No it's fine." Lucy said. "I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble."

"Alright then." Danny said with a shrug. "By the way I was invited to this party tonight but I'm busy. If you have nothing to do I could give you the invite to the party."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah it's no problem. I wouldn't be able to go even if I wanted to. As long as you're here you might as well experience an Amity Park party." Danny said.

~00000~

By the time night had come, Leo, Katara and Sokka had yet to find the real Phantom but they kept on hearing about the fake Phantom's party. Eventually after they failed countless times to find the elusive ghost mage they came to a conclusion that the fake Phantom must know something and so they decided they would enter his party and find out if he was linked to Phantom's disappearance. It was a good plan… at least until they learned the party was on a yacht.

After that it was decided that only Leo would go to the party because he didn't have Katara's weakness for vehicles. Katara would only come later if there was a problem or if Leo was there too long.

So because of that the fire mage was inside the ship enjoying the party. Luckily the party was open to anyone so he was able to get in. For a second he was entirely focused on the matter at hand… at least until he realised that most of the guests at this party were girls and gorgeous ones at that. Once this realisation was made, gone was Leo the mage looking for his friend and the horrible flirt Leo arrived.

At the same time Shadow was walking around the ship looking searching for the location of Zeref's magic but even here while surrounded by it, he couldn't pinpoint where the source of it was. He knew for a fact that it was on this ship as the power was stronger here but nowhere near its full strength and he figured that it was well hidden for him to be this close and not have detected it by now. If he could he would have just destroyed the entire boat to rid the world of the threat of this magic but the problem were the number of civilians that were on the boat and Shadow had no interest to get innocent blood on his hands.

Gwen was just blending in with all the girls. She was simply paying attention to her surroundings looking for the cause of the magic disturbance that she felt. As soon as she walked onto the ship she could feel something on it that was meant to drain magic energy. She knew it was there even without activating her magic. That immediately made her suspicious. She had reason to be suspicious before with the confusion as to why the Phantom she knew would host a playboy party but knowing there was something here to drain a mage's magic energy she immediately knew something was up.

When Lucy arrived at the party she was immediately noticed by the fake Phantom and was whisked away to the VIP area. The blond mage was quick to realise that Phantom was using charm magic and felt creeped out but he claimed that he only did that… and chose the name Phantom to feel like a celebrity at his own party.

Lucy wasn't really impressed but she let go of her resentment when 'Phantom' started talking about guilds especially the Fairy Tail guild and that he could introduce her to his guild master and let her join. Lucy immediately thought back to Danny thinking that maybe this could be her chance to join a guild alongside him.

Phantom noticed her reluctance to answer and simply offered her a toast while she considered the idea but Lucy declined as she said she knew about the sleep magic that was in the drink.

"Look I want to be a member of Fairy Tail but I don't want to date you to get in." Lucy said. "Also using sleep magic is really creepy."

Phantom chuckled darkly.

"I see a lot more girls are more are alert and that makes things so much harder." Phantom said. "You should have just accepted the drink it would have made things so much easier."

Phantom then clicked his figures and Lucy saw multiple thugs walking in carrying the unconscious party guests, two of the unconscious guests being Shadow and Gwen. Another thug was holding Leo and preventing him from talking his way out of the situation.

"Boss, good news these three are wizards. These two being especially powerful." The thug holding Shadow and Gwen said.

"That's good, that's good." Phantom said. "Wizards will make the sacrifice even better."

"You're kidnaping all these people?" Lucy asked as she grabbed her Gate Keys.

She was about to use them but then black energy surrounded them and pulled them towards Phantom.

"So you're a celestial wizard?" Phantom asked as he looked at these. "This type of magic is only useful to those contracted with the spirits so it's of no use to me."

In a fluid motion Phantom then threw the keys outside the window into the ocean.

Lucy now felt helpless and angry at the same time. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she glared at the person who was using her friends name in such evil acts.

"You used your magic to take advantage of people." She said. "YOU'RE THE WORST WIZARD EVER? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"I'm glad you asked. I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." Phantom said sarcastically.

The next thing everyone in the ship heard was an eerie laugh.

"You're funny, why can't there be more bad guys like you out there with a sense of humour." A voice of a thirteen year old boy said.

"Who's there?" Phantom demanded. "If you think that's gonna scare me, because if you do I feel quite underwhelmed."

The eerie laugh appeared again before there was an explosion of smoke in the centre. Next thing anybody new a small nimble acrobatic figure emerged from the smoke and gave a punch to Phantom before flipping and pulling two bird shaped disks and throwing them at the nearest thugs causing them to be electrocuted immediately.

The boy had short unkempt black hair and brilliant blue eyes that were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses. He looked 13 physically but looked fairly short for his age but had a lean well-toned build. He wore a red vest that had a black cape with yellow lining on the inside attached. He also had black pants with green lining down the side and black boots. His most prominent feature however was the golden utility belt around his waist. He was Dick Grayson the Robin, a master of stealth magic.

"It doesn't matter if you reveal your plan." Dick said with a cocky grin. "I already know about your device to drain magic energy from people and I already destroyed it. All I need to know is why."

"You destroyed it?" Phantom growled. "You don't realise how important that was brat."

Phantom then fired black energy towards the stealth mage but using his acrobatic skills he jumped out of the way and threw another birdarang but it missed his target. Luckily it hit the thug that was holding Leo down allowing Leo to escape.

Leo was about to attack but before he could the ceiling collapsed and Katara flew through the roof with ice on her hand and she struck down one of the goons before she landed on the floor.

She originally wasn't going to hop on the ship as a result of her motion sickness but it had already been an hour and Leo had yet to contact her so she figured it was time she hoped on. And as she got close she heard what had happened because of her enhanced dragon hearing so she attacked.

However she immediately regretted it because her motion sickness kicked in the second she touched the boat.

"YOU'RE SICK ALREADY!" Leo yelled.

"That's Katara for ya." Sokka said as he flew over the hole that Katara smashed through.

"Hey Sokka," Leo called, "since when do you have wings?"

"We can talk about that later." Sokka said.

"Hey can you take the hot blond." Leo suggested. "She lost her magic keys and needs them in this situation."

"Aye sir." Sokka yelled before he dived picked up Lucy and flew her out.

"Boss we can't let them escape. If they do they could report this to the Magic Council." The thug holding Shadow.

"Don't you think I know that?" Phantom growled but paled when he saw the thug getting knocked out by Shadow.

At the same time Gwen also regained consciousness and was able to knock out the thug holding her.

Phantom didn't seem bothered by the fact that there were five wizards around him. He could feel the level of magic power, two of them were extremely powerful and the others although not as powerful would still make a difference. But he knew that first he would have to subdue them and so he lit his hands in black energy.

Dick and Leo prepared attack while Shadow and Gwen held back while still trying to gain their strength and Katara lay on the ground groaning about her motion sickness.

Just a while outside the ship however Lucy had managed to find her Gate Keys and now she could prevent the ship from leaving and she knew just the spirit to do it.

"OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER: Aquarius!" Lucy yelled as she put her key in the ocean as if the water was a door.

A loud bell sound was heard ringing in the immediate area as a magic circle appeared on the ocean.

Sokka then watched as a woman appeared out of the magic circle. She was literally a mermaid with a long blue fish tail, a blue bikini top, blue eyes and blue hair. And in her hands she held a blue urn.

"Wow, that is a big fish lady." Sokka said in awe.

"Alright Aquarius I need you to push that ship back to the harbour." Lucy said.

Aquarius simply glared at Lucy showing that she was annoyed by the blond girl.

"HEY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO COME FROM THE SPIRIT WORLD TO HELP ME NOT GIVE ME ATTITUDE!" Lucy yelled to her spirit.

"Let's get this straight the next time you so much as think about dropping my key… you're dead." Aquarius said to the blond haired mage.

"It won't happen again." Lucy and Sokka yelled in fear while paling.

Sokka had experienced an angry water dragon slayer and he could handle that… but a spirit from another dimension. That was too much for him to handle.

Water then began to collect around Aquarius before the spirit sent out a massive tsunami that pushed the ship, the girl and the cat back to the shore.

The good news was the ship was cracked open when it hit the ground and now everyone was somewhat sprawled all over the ground. However standing on the overturned ship was the black chaos mage and he had a glare that could kill.

"So you claim to be the wizard known as Phantom?" Shadow asked darkly.

"Yeah what's it to you?" Phantom asked. "Get him men."

Before Phantom's men could move and get near Shadow, the chaos mage became a black blur as he moved amongst the thugs before he returned back to his original position all the thugs were badly injured.

Everyone was shocked at how Shadow had been able to deal that much damage so fast.

"My name is Shadow and I'm a friend of Phantom, and you sure as hell don't look like the mage who saved my life." Shadow growled. "Now I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy or what. I won't have you giving Danny Phantom a bad name."

"Don't act like you can stop me." Phantom said. "BLACK VORTEX!"

A swirling attack of black energy flew towards Shadow who simply stood there with a glare and his arms crossed.

"Shadow move!" Gwen yelled.

Shadow didn't listen but what he did do was in a simple motion when the attack was close enough he simply back handed it away causing it to explode off to the side.

Everyone was shocked, they all felt the power behind that attack and to see Shadow push it aside as if it were nothing but a ball thrown in his direction was quite incredible.

"This isn't my first time dealing with Zeref's Magic." Shadow said darkly. "But this is your first and last time dealing with Chaos Magic. CHAOS SPEAR!"

A red magic circle appeared in Shadow's hands before the several golden lightning arrow heads flew at incredible speeds and hit Phantom and pushed him back while dealing a bit of damage. Shadow then dashed forward and delivered a strong punch to Phantom sending him flying.

~00000~

"Alright Jazz I get it." Danny said as he called to his older sister while he walked out of the library where she worked part time. "I'll try not to do anything too destructive."

Danny's keen senses then picked up something and he turned towards the beach when he saw a large wave crash carrying a yacht crash into the harbour.

"Aquarius…" Danny muttered under his breath knowing the handy work of the spirit. "I'll try not to do anything too destructive starting tomorrow."

The raven haired mage then began to walk quickly towards the port as he tried to manoeuvre through the crowds running away from the wave. His speed then increased to a run when he heard people saying that was the ship from _Phantom's_ party. After wards Danny saw a black explosion of energy giving him the need to increase his speed further and so now he was hovering just over the ground while trying to get his destination. He then felt a spike in magic energy and he knew this specific energy and if that energy was coming from the person he thought it was then he was pissed off and that was never a good thing.

"Shadow…" Danny deadpanned before he shot into the air and flew at full tilt.

He arrived at the port to see a smashed open ship, Shadow facing off against 'Phantom' and two his surprise two other wizards (Lucy not included) that he met in the past. Did they all decide to come pay him a visit today of all days?

Danny then shook his head, removing the thought of the coincidence of four wizards he knew from his past showing up on the same day and put his hands together creating a blue glow.

"FREEZE!" he yelled before a wall of ice grew around 'Phantom' and froze Shadow's feet to the ground.

Danny then floated down.

"Would someone tell me what the heck is going on here!" he yelled out getting everyone's attention.

"Danny!" Lucy called out happily.

"Danny?" Gwen and Leo called in surprised happiness.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Shadow said with a smirk.

Katara looked at the mage who floated in the air in awe.

"Is that the real Phantom?" she asked.

"I think it is." Dick replied.

Danny then landed and looked at the broken ship.

"Seriously does someone wanna tell me what I want to know?" Danny asked confused. "Seriously Amity Park is not meant to get this amount of magic attention."

The ice surrounding the fake Phantom then burst open from a black energy attack.

"Seven wizards?" Phantom said. "Three of which are very powerful, the rest powerful enough. All of you being here make things very complicated for me but also a blessing. With your power I might get enough magic to please Lord Zeref."

"Zeref?" Danny asked before he crossed his eyes. "You work for him?"

Phantom's eyes glowed black as energy began to flow off him in waves. He then turned to Lucy with a vicious grin.

"You asked why I was doing this?" he said darkly. "I wanted all these people to be used as scarifies, especially you wizards. If I sacrificed enough people then infinite power would be mine and the original idea was to sacrifice you first but I guess I'm going to have to defeat you first and so… DEMON FROM THE BOOK OF ZEREF! UNBIND THE SEAL THAT HOLDS YOU!"

Black energy then flew from the remains of Phantom's ship and began flying into his body.

"BLACK SOUL BLACK PHOENIX!"

The magic then began to circle around him as his body began to change.

Shadow could feel the massive amount of power coming and he could feel all of Zeref's magic that had been hidden. This thing was powerful… but obviously the power wasn't anywhere near complete.

A look from Danny confirmed that he had figured this out as well.

"Guys." He said addressing the other wizards and one cat. "I'm going to need your help here. I don't think I'll be able to take this guy down myself."

"I'm in." Shadow said as he lifted up a glowing green magic emerald

"Count me in too." Gwen said as her hands began to glow with pink energy.

"I'll help." Lucy said nervously while lifting one of her Gate Keys.

"You can count on me." Katara said while she began drawing power from the ocean.

"Aye Sir." Sokka said as he grabbed his boomerang and his wings sprouted from his back.

"I'm feeling fired up now." Leo said as white flames appeared on his hands.

"I'm whelmed." Dick said as he held one of his birdarangs.

"Good." Danny said as he watched the purple Phoenix emerge from the black flames. "Cause it looks like we're in for one hell of a fight."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

 **Dani: Whoa.**

 **Robin: You can say that again.**

 **Katara: I have a bad feeling about this.**

 **Happy: Aye.**

 **Shadow: I actually expected CA15 to do something like this.**

 **Katara: Why am I a Dragon Slayer? I've never seen a dragon in my life.**

 **Shadow: It was going to be Aang but CA15 decided you would be the best fit.**

 **Katara: But still why me? Wouldn't Zuko have been a better idea.**

 **Shadow: If CA15 wanted a Fire Dragon Slayer he would have taken Natsu. But he had plans for him later on and he wanted one of the Avatar characters to be a Dragon Slayer. Toph was out of the question because CA15 wanted Robin to be the youngest for now. Zuko was out of the question because he was a firebender and Aang was a candidate but he chose you.**

 **Thalia: Why is Leo of all people in this story.**

 **Shadow: CA15 needed a character to not get along with Katara and a character with a hot head personality. It was either him or a teenage Johnny Storm.**

 **Dani: Wait, why are you suddenly someone who cares?**

 **Shadow: That will be revealed later in the story.**

 **Robin: This story is going to be crazy won't it.**

 **Shadow: Yes, yes it will.**

 **Katara: By the way, not that I'm complaining but why do I have… larger assets?**

 **Shadow: Have you seen the women in this series? Most females have a large, for a lack of a better word, bust.**

 **Happy: Then why does Gwen not have anything.**

 **Shadow: Someone needs to be normal and feel weird that their body isn't as big as the others.**

…

 **Happy: Makes sense.**

 **Shadow: Of course it does. By the way readers CA15 won't be able to update this story for a while as he is still stuck in school and just had a bit of time to be able to write this chapter but worry not soon more chapters will be released.**

 **So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Guild

Chapter 2: New Guild

 **Shadow: Welcome back readers and mortals alike to Delta Phoenix. Before we can continue however we need a brief recap of the past events.**

 **Dani: Last time Lucy was in Amity Park after having purchased a new celestial spirit gate key and she ran into her old friend Danny Fenton and the two decided to catch up. At the same time Katara and her cat Sokka arrived in town searching for the famous wizard known as Phantom and she found some guy claiming to be Phantom but turned out he was some creep using Charm magic. Leo interrupted the meeting between fake Phantom and Katara and said he'd introduce her to the real Phantom. At the same time Shadow arrived in Amity Park and met Gwen while learning about Phantom's party. At Phantom's party, Phantom was revealed to be some kind of criminal who was draining magic from mages but that was halted by Dick. Phantom's party was halted and fight broke out between Phantom and Shadow only for Danny to appear. Outnumbered Phantom revealed his plan and transformed into a Phoenix. Now we get to see the result of that.**

 **Robin: This is going to be interesting.**

 **Dani: no duh.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

The cloaked figure watched the several viewing screens in front of him that showed different moments from the lives 7 mages. He saw Danny first gaining his ghost magic, he saw Lucy holding her first Gate Key, he saw Shadow unleashing his first chaos attack, he saw Gwen attempting to construct something using her manna, he saw Dick disappearing into the shadows, he saw Katara creating a wave and he saw Leo messing with his fire. He also saw multiple other events from their childhood and events from the future.

A smile appeared on his face as he looked at the largest screen in the room that showed all 7 staring at the Phoenix that had just emerged from the black flames.

"Everything is the way it's supposed to be." Clockwork said knowing that this moment was an important moment for the time stream.

This moment when the 7 Kin of the Phoenix came together for the first time, would be remembered for a long time both inside and outside the Delta Phoenix guild.

~00000~

"Hey, overgrown chicken!" Danny taunted as he fired an ecto blast into the Phoenix's head. "Give me a challenge will ya!"

The Phoenix cawed in rage, obviously not liking being called an overgrown chicken. It charged towards Danny who simply smirked and turned invisible and intangible allowing the Phoenix to harmlessly pass through him.

The Phoenix was momentarily surprised at seeing that his ghost powered advisory had vanished, giving Shadow enough time to dash through the air and give him a punch to the head.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" he yelled sending the familiar lightning like arrow heads into the Phoenix's head.

The Phoenix cried out in pain and rage before unleashing a wave of black fire.

"Mana Make Shield." Gwen called making a shield surround her and the others.

"You wizards are beginning to annoy me." The Phoenix said darkly.

As he spoke he failed to realise that Katara, Sokka holding Katara, was flying behind him.

The cat flew high over the Phoenix and dropped Katara before he continued flying.

"FLYING KICK-A-POW!" Sokka yelled as he kicked the Phoenix on the side of the neck.

The attack didn't do much, as he was a small cat attacking a massive bird but it did work to pull it's attention away from Katara longer.

"MOON DRAGON FROSTY WING ATTACK!" Katara yelled as streams of ice flowed from her hands before smacking into the back of the Phoenix, effectively freezing its wings and making him fall from the sky.

"Taurus Now!" Lucy yelled.

"Anything for you Miss Luuucy." The highly perverted bull spirit yelled as he jumped with his Axe and swung it into the Phoenix and Demon of Zeref or not, a swing from an Axe hurt like hell.

Taurus was basically, for a lack of better words, a tall cow man wearing a speedo holding a large double sided axe.

The Phoenix cried out in pain from the attack and before it had a chance to regain its composure it was blinded by a sudden burst of smoke which Dick emerged from.

"EXPLODING BIRDARANGS!" Dick yelled as he threw two birdarangs that exploded upon impact.

The Phoenix shook off the attack and notice Leo jumping towards him with a flaming fist but before Leo could attack the Phoenix smacked him away.

The Phoenix then enveloped itself in black flames before firing them at Leo and he was too slow to avoid the attack.

"Leo!" Danny and Katara yelled in fear of losing the fire mage.

There was a pause as everyone stared at the flames that surrounded the place where Leo stood.

"Wow is this what black fire tastes like?" Leo's voice rang from inside the flames. "It's completely nasty."

The flames then began shrinking before it was revealed to be flying… more like flushing… into Leo's mouth. Everyone was surprised at this, even the Phoenix.

"Thanks for the food." Leo said with his usual mischievous grin.

"Leo you're a Fire Dragon Slayer?" Katara asked.

As far as she knew only dragon slayers could use the kind of magic that allows them to eat the element their magic power was based on.

"No." Leo said with a grin before he took a deep breath in. "FORGE GOD'S BELLOW"

A large blast of white hot fire flew from Leo's mouth and hit the Phoenix square in the chest sending it crashing into the ground.

"You're a God Slayer?" Danny exclaimed as his jaw dropped

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Leo said with a nonchalant shrug.

"No!" Danny said as he sweat-dropped.

"Hm, I though God Slayer Magic was black and I thought god slayers couldn't eat magic as strong if not stronger than their own." Shadow mused.

"Oh no that's the case with fake God Slayers. It's a punishment from real gods for them thinking they can match a god's power." Leo replied nonchalantly.

Before they could continue the fight the Phoenix shot into the air before it glared at all the wizards.

"I was planning on taking it easy on you, not wanting to damage such powerful magic vessels but you have forced my hand." The Phoenix said before it took a deep breath in.

Danny's eyes widened when as he immediately knew the attack that was coming but before he could warn the others the Phoenix let out a sonic wail causing everyone to try covering their ears.

The Phoenix then began to rapidly flap its wings creating a massive gust of wind that was effective in blowing everyone back.

Danny growled, this wasn't working, they were attacking without a plan and that wasn't doing much to keep them in the fight. They needed a plan and more importantly they needed time to come up with a plan.

Realisation then hit Danny like a brick.

"Shadow!" Danny yelled to the chaos mage as he stood up from the recent attack. "There're seven of us and we need time!"

Shadow took notice and nodded in understanding before he began to concentrate.

Danny then dashed forward while using his telekinesis to pull the others towards him and by extension Shadow. Once they were all huddled together Danny put up a shield around them that would protect them while Shadow did what he had to do. It was a good time too as the Phoenix attacked the domed green shield and luckily it held up.

Seven emeralds then appeared around Shadow before they flew into the hands of everyone, Sokka included.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled while extending his power to the chaos emeralds he summoned.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as she saw everything around slowing down to a halt.

"This is the power of my Chaos Control. It allows me to momentarily freeze and or slow down time." Shadow said. "I don't usually extend it to others but I guess today is a special case."

"Alright guys we need a plan to defeat this guy." Danny said seriously. "And luckily I have one."

"We're listening." Lucy said.

"Alright first of all we'll need Shadow to distort it. Can you do that?" Danny said before the chaos mage nodded. "Then we're going to have to get that thing to stop burning. That black fire is problematic."

"I can do that." Katara said.

"I'll help her." Sokka said knowing his 'sister' would need some height to douse the Phoenix in Water."

"Good. After that we'll need to stop it from flying by getting rid of its wings and tails" Danny said. "Lucy do you have a spirit who can do the job?"

"I have just the spirit." Lucy said with a grin.

"Sweet. Leo I need you to help Lucy with getting rid of its flight so I need you to aim for the head, it's a pretty weak spot, hit it and it won't be able to think. You're the only one I'm allowing to get really close to it." Danny said.

"Love you too man."

"You are fireproof so you are fine if the Phoenix gains its flames again." Danny replied dryly. "When the Phoenix is flameless we're gonna need to restrain it quickly."

"I'll handle that." Dick said.

"Awesome." Danny said with a grin. "After that, Gwen, Shadow and I will come in for the final blow. And before we begin I'll distract it so that everyone can get into their positions. Sound good?"

No one disagreed; they just nodded with determined looks on their faces. At that moment they weren't 7 random wizards and a magic cat, or old friends, they were a team.

The time flow returned back to normal and Danny was quick to fly up to the Phoenix and deliver a punch to its gut.

"Hey Birdbrain!" Danny taunted with his usual cocky smirk. "Catch me if you can you pathetic excuse for a pigeon."

Danny then flew away and the Phoenix took the bait and followed after while sending attacks towards the real Phantom.

Danny simply smirked and avoided the attacks while continuing to throw taunts.

Back on the ground Shadow had gotten ready and he began to skate in a large circle and sonic speeds. His speed increased until there was a sonic boom and a black tornado began to form from the ground up. The good news was that the tornado formed under the Phoenix and similarly to how the Phoenix blasted the mages away with wind, the Phoenix was now being swept up into the Tornado.

When the wind died down the Phoenix was disorientated and being spun around in a vortex giving Katara the perfect time to attack.

"MOON DRAGON FLOOD ROAR!" Katara yelled before she released a more powerful version of her moon dragon roar that was powerful enough to get rid of the flames covering the Phoenix.

"Cancer now!" Lucy ordered her third spirit.

"Got it 'ebi." Cancer said brandishing his deadly scissors.

Cancer was basically a human hairdresser, in a blue shirt, black pants and black hair braided in red cornrows that looked like crab pincers. Also he had six massive crab legs attached to his back.

The crab spirit was quick to get to work moving over the Phoenix's back snipping away.

While Cancer was doing his job Leo was launched straight for the Phoenix's head. The Latino boy opened his tool belt and pulled out a massive hammer.

"FORGE GOD'S HAMMER STRIKE!" Leo yelled as his hammer set ablaze.

Leo's burning hammer hit the Phoenix at the same time that Cancer had jumped off leaving cuts in the wings, feathers removed and the tail feathers removed.

The Phoenix cried out in pain as it fell down to the ground, temporally unable of flight. Before it could stand back up it heard the eerie laughing of Dick.

The young mage ran forward with a grapple gun in hand and proceeded to use the cable and grappling hook to wrap the phoenix up. The acrobat jumped through the legs and around the wings with his cable running effectively ensuring it wouldn't be able to break free for a while.

Pleased with his handiwork, Dick got out of the immediate area. Even Leo, who was still on the Phoenix's head left knowing that he did not want to be anywhere close to that that as the three power houses finished it off.

"MANA MAKE SEPARATION CIRCLE!" Gwen chanted before a large pink magic circle appeared bellow the Phoenix causing it to yell in pain as it's body became black energy that flowed off to the side.

Once the energy left the centre, the fake Phantom was left while the energy formed into the phoenix demon of Zeref.

Shadow wasted no time as he sped towards the monster as the crimson markings on his body began to glow. The chaos mage then grabbed the Phoenix and lifted it over his head much to the shock of everyone.

"Death to all Zeref Monsters!" Shadow said. "CHAOS BLAST!"

A massive explosion of fiery chaos energy exploded outward from Shadow's body effectively burning and hurting the phoenix.

Danny flew over the Phoenix knowing it was time to end this. Danny took a massive breath in as he collected his magic energy.

In myth a Phoenix represented rebirth, a being that would die and be born again. It existed in a constant cycle and Danny knew this time was no different. With the death of this dark phoenix something good would be reborn in its wake. Danny thought about the mages who fought with him today. Something was being reborn and it was going to live for a long time.

"GHOSTLY WAIL!" Danny yelled as an ear piercing wail escaped from his mouth.

Tangible waves of green energy began to flow from his mouth and hit the Phoenix causing it to cry out in pain.

Green cracks began to appear along the body of the phoenix before it shattered like glass.

Danny's attack ceased and the raven haired teen floated down to the ground where the other wizards were waiting.

"We did it." Lucy said happily before she noticed the carnage that had been caused. "But we might have overdone it."

"Collateral damage is expected." Shadow said nonchalantly with a satisfied smile. "But I think we did do a good job."

"A good job? We completely obliterated a demon of Zeref." Dick said.

"He's got a point. People don't just do that. We should be celebrating." Katara said.

A grin spread onto Danny's face.

"Celebrating sounds good." Danny said. "Let's all go for pizza. My treat." He then looked over to the unconscious 'Phantom' and the rest of his goons. "But first we should take care of them.

~00000~

About an hour later the criminals had been tied up and were waiting to be picked up by the Rune Knights who were most likely on their way to the location and the 7 mages were enjoying themselves in the nearest restaurant. By now the story of them having fought the Phoenix had spread all over town and everyone was staring.

There were even people whispering about the fact that the ever so elusive Danny Phantom the Ghost Prince was in their presence and was actually Danny Fenton the youngest member of the Fenton Family.

The mages ignored everyone who stared and just continued to celebrate. Even Shadow, much to Danny's shock, didn't have a complete scowl on his face and actually looked quite content for once. That was a rare site.

Not only was Shadow more positive but so was everyone else. They had only known each other for a few hours but they somewhat seemed like friends. And heck they also worked well together as it seemed.

"Hey guys can I quickly say something." Danny said quieting everyone. "Look, have you guys read any of those stories about phoenixes?"

When no one nodded he continued.

"Well phoenixes are a rare sight, even more rare than a dragon. That's why you don't get any Phoenix Slayers even though humans can learn their magic. Now the legends of the Phoenixes go like this, they are born in a pure radiance and from the element of their choice. When they die however they don't remain dead as the Phoenix always represents rebirth and does come back in a new form."

Now not only were the mages listening but it seemed everyone in the restaurant had quieted down to listen to Danny speak. It seemed this legend wasn't often known.

"Now phoenixes are generally good willed as years of being reborn have induced a sense of peace among most. However that doesn't mean bad ones can't be formed and when a human faces off against a bad phoenix or any phoenix and manages to defeat it they are allowed to take the title of phoenix and they are allowed to decide how the phoenix will be reborn. Also a part of the phoenix gets reborn inside the person enabling them to take the title."

The oldest teen then placed a massive white egg with green markings in the centre of the table causing everyone to stare at it.

"One person didn't defeat a Phoenix today. Seven wizards and one cat defeated this Phoenix so all of them get the title. But why keep it as a title of glory when we can make it into a title of a guild? The one guild strong enough to defeat not only a Phoenix but of Zeref's monsters and to choose the place of the next phoenix."

Danny placed his hands on the Phoenix egg.

"Who's with me?" Danny asked with a grin.

Lucy was the first to place her hand on the egg after Danny had while she remembered the promise they made years ago as kids. Katara was next to put her hands on the egg and Sokka followed after as the reason they had come was to join a guild anyway. Leo was then next to place his hands on the egg in agreement, thinking about all the fun he could have in this guild. Dick grinned and placed his hands on the egg knowing this was the best way to prove himself to his mentor. Gwen did the same also knowing that this was the way her grandmother would take notice.

"Hm so just like that, were seven wizards in a guild." Shadow said with a chuckle before he placed his hands on the egg. "Alright then Master Phantom, you now have a guild."

Everyone in the restaurant began to applaud the formation of the new guild but the applause died down as some people walked into the restaurant.

The mages looked to the door and saw a few Rune Knights standing in the doorway.

"We are looking for whoever battled the phoenix." The Rune Knight with black hair and a pair of glasses, most likely the leader, said.

"We did." Danny said with a confident smirk. "Our new guild stopped the phoenix."

"There aren't any guilds in Amity Park." The man replied.

"You just missed the official formation." Danny said.

"And your guild is?"

There was a pause.

"Phoenix, Delta Phoenix." Danny said. "I'm Danny Fenton the Guild Master of Delta Phoenix."

"My name is Lahar, and I am the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit." The man with glasses spoke. "We have a few questions for your guild members just to make sure the reports we got are true. And if you are intent on creating a new guild I want to hand you a few forms to fill in to make your guild legal and official."

Danny nodded before turning to his friends and now guild mates.

"Come on guys, let's get this over with… and Gwen watch the egg." Danny said.

~00000~

Within a few minutes the seven wizards had revealed what the fake Phantom had been doing and how they had banded together to stop it. With that they were actually able to collect a reward and got the necessary papers to form a legal guild.

Danny would have to send the papers to Lahar soon to make it official but for now they seemed on their way. There were just a few things to sort out.

The next morning Danny called the others together having found a way to sort out one of the things that needed to be sorted out. As a result they all stood outside a massive three story tavern like building. It looked fairly decent and in good shape but it obviously required a new coat of paint.

"Guys, welcome to the Delta Phoenix Guild Hall." Danny said with a massive grin. "Obviously it's not yet complete but it'll get there."

Upon walking inside the others learned that it could work as their guild hall as it was. On the inside it was a former tavern with a bar and a few remaining tables and chairs and nothing much else. There was a lot of space and fortunately it wasn't run down. It was in very good condition and with a bit of work could actually be made to look like a proper guild hall.

"This place has potential." Leo said.

"No Leo you can't turn it into your personal bunker and or workshop." Danny commented dryly. "But there is more than enough space to include one for you."

"I can see this place being made into a good guild." Katara said.

There was a pause.

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!?" Lucy exclaimed.

It seemed that somehow Katara had managed to strip down to a blue and black bikini she was wearing while having discarded her clothes somewhere in the guild hall. The dragon slayer reacted in embarrassment as she jumped up in shock. Jumping didn't help the situation as the buxom girl's cleavage was a bit more visible as a result.

" **Keep the blood in your nose Fenton."** Danny thought to himself while attempting to look away.

Leo and Dick weren't as lucky as their noses began bleeding instantly. Shadow simply wasn't phased.

"Yeah Katara has a bit of a stripping problem because of the way she was trained in Waterbender Magic and Moon Dragon Slayer Magic. Because she had to adjust to the cold she had to embrace wearing almost nothing." Sokka explained.

"Makes sense, I used to have that same problem." Danny muttered while doing a good job of keeping his nose from bleeding.

"Oh yeah I remember that. At random times you would end up in your underwear." Lucy noted as she thought back.

"How do you stop it from happening?" Katara asked having at least put on some pants."

"Learned a different Magic style and broke the habit." Danny said with a nonchalant shrug while not mentioning that it was likely that it might happen every once in a while if he used his ice magic too often.

While all this happened Gwen stood off to the side with a deadpanned expression. She was literally the oldest girl in this guild yet she was nowhere near as _physically matured_ as the other two girls.

"Wow I wish I had a picture of that moment." Leo laughed.

Next thing he knew he was kicked into a wall by Katara.

"THAT'S CREEPY!" she yelled.

"WHY'D YOU KICK ME?!" Leo yelled out in rage as a white flame like aura began to seep off him.

"You were thinking perverted thoughts." Katara retorted as a similar blue ice like aura began to seep off of her.

"You're the one who stripped down to your underwear." Leo said as the two butted heads.

"It wasn't my choice. And you were the one who stared like a pervert." Katara growled.

"What do you mean it wasn't your choice?! It's your habit! For all we know you just did that for the attention!" Leo said almost at yelling point

Before the two could continue arguing Shadow hit both on the head making them drop to the floor with swirls in their eyes.

"Shut up!" Shadow said as a dark aura seeped off of him. "You two bickering idiots can't destroy the guild hall on the first day."

"SCARY!" Lucy, Dick and Sokka exclaimed in fear while their bodies paled.

"If this is what being in a guild is going to be like then I think I might be overwhelmed." Gwen stated with a sweat-drop.

"You're overwhelmed, that phoenix was underwhelmed; why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Dick commented under his breath.

"Uh guys." Danny said getting everyone's attention. "So now with that out of the way I have to continue with the guild business. Well now that you guys have seen the guild hall I need to conduct interviews on all you regarding your magic and stuff. Then we'll discuss some other things. So who's first?"

"I am." Lucy said. "I really want to get out of here before things get crazy again."

"Alright then," Danny said before he jumped to the balcony on the second floor, "join me in my office."

Danny then grabbed Lucy's hand and they vanished in a swirl of green light.

The two then arrived in Danny's office and Lucy took a seat in front of his desk and the interview began.

Lucy's interview was fairly quick as Danny had known her the longest so putting her information into the Delta Phoenix files wasn't hard. What he had learned was the new spirits she had acquired and that she had recently run away from home being tired of her father's neglect. Despite sharing that information she was still pretty positive because of being a founding member of this guild.

After her interview it was Shadow's turn. The chaos mage explained quite a bit of his power that he hadn't shared with Danny when they had met before. And with a bit of reluctance he spoke of the existence of the Tower of Heaven and how both he and another wizard escaped but with a horrible price.

When Danny asked Shadow explained that the wizard was none other than the legendary Titania the Fairy Queen of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Danny was surprised to hear that interesting piece of knowledge. He was also surprised to hear about why Shadow wasn't meant to tell anyone about the Tower of Heaven.

And so when Shadow left Danny was left pondering about this Jellal and how Shadow planned to become strong enough to stop him without getting his friends especially his sister killed in the process.

The next to be interviewed was with Gwen, who after all this time still reminded Danny of his older sister and the raven haired guild master wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Much like Lucy her interview was short as there wasn't much to tell Danny about her Manna Make Magic. She did however tell him about the fact that her grandfather was born in a different world known as Edolas resulting in him having no magic which was a trait that carried over to her cousin Ben. She also told Danny that her grandpa had gone missing a few years ago and she had a good guess that he was in Edolas.

The next to be interviewed were Katara and Sokka, both of which Danny knew absolutely nothing about, save for the fact that she was a Dragon Slayer and he was a talking cat. Katara revealed that she was trained and adopted by the Moon Dragon Yue after her human parents died when she was just a baby. She also revealed that she was trained by a human mage known as Pakku who trained her in the art of Waterbending magic. She informed Danny that her moon dragon slayer magic enabled her to control the heat of the water she used so she could get either freezing cold ice, boiling hot stream or normal water.

That got Danny interested in training alongside her and checking what she could do. He also learned that Katara had hatched the egg that Sokka emerged from herself and they had been 'siblings' ever since.

The next interview was with Leo and that went fairly quick as there wasn't much information for Leo to share about his magic. Leo did tell Danny however that he could use true God Slayer Magic because his blood father was a god unlike Katara who wasn't born from a dragon egg. The god that raised him was Hephaestus, God of the Forge. He and the other gods where exclusive to another country outside Fiore.

Next was Dick. The young mage revealed that he was formally part of a traveling circus and the child acrobat member of the Flying Graysons. He also explained how his parents died and how he was adopted by the billionaire known as Bruce Wayne AKA Master Batman of the Justice League guild and was taught in the art stealth magic and a magic that allowed him to summon different type of bird shaped disks and combat weapons. Dick revealed that his magic power was very low but the training from Master Batman made him rely more on combat over magic power.

With the interviews complete Danny set to work on filling in all the files he needed to, to get the guild up and running as a certified legal guild. Not really how he planned on spending his day but hey this was the job that came with being Guild Master.

By the time he finished Danny walked out to find some of the supplies he had ordered for the guild having arrived and Gwen had taken charge in directing where everything should be left. Katara being the sweetheart that she was… when she wasn't Angry at Leo… had begun working behind the bar and was handing out drinks to everyone and organising the fridges, drinks and food. At the same time she was also engaging in casual conversation with Lucy who was watching over the Phoenix egg at the same time. Sokka was sleeping on one of the tables and muttering something about meat. Leo and Dick were conversing to themselves about different Lacrima powered tools they could build while Shadow stood off to the side, arms crossed, eyes closed, one leg crossed an on the wall in a very brooding manner.

Looking around the Guild Master knew this was going to be one of the most awesome things he had started. At the moment the guild was small only consisting of 7 wizards and one cat but it would grow.

"So guys, what do you think of the Guild Mark?" his massive grin showing what he immediately thought about it.

He held up the flag that would go outside the guild that had the new symbol on the front. The flag was white with a green mark that was more unique than other guild marks. Instead of having the animal the guild took its name from the mark was more of a stylised D that had a P fazed into the centre of it.

"DP, for Delta Phoenix." Danny said.

The agreement was unanimous. They loved it and they would wear it proudly as members of the Delta Phoenix guild.

Danny had the guild mark sewed onto his white trench coat in black and had it in green tattooed onto his right shoulder. Lucy had her guild mark tattooed onto her right hand in bright pink. Shadow got his tattooed in red on his chest between the opening in his black trench coat. Gwen had hers tattooed in dark pink right above her left hip. Katara had her guild mark tattooed on her collar bone over her bust in blue. Sokka had his guild mark also tattooed in blue but on his back hidden by his boomerang. Dick much like Danny had his guild mark sown onto his red vest alongside having it on his left forearm both in yellow. Leo had his pinned onto his belt like a badge in green.

With the Guild Marks and the new building it was official. Delta Phoenix was born.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

 **Katara: Oh god why?**

 **Robin: *Laughing* I'm enjoying this story more and more.**

 **Dani: *Laughing* Same here.**

 **Thalia: I'm actually glad I'm not in this story yet.**

 **Shadow: Worry not Thalia, you'll be introduced soon. And hey the good news is that you weren't raised in snow so you shouldn't have Katara's problem.**

 **Katara: *Sulking* Why is CA15 doing this to me?**

 **Shadow: Someone had to be similar to Gray and consistently strip down. It was going to be Danny but because he used ghost magic more than ice magic it would have to be the person who used it more. Besides you actually grew up in the cold so it was fine if you did it.**

 **Katara: This is the last time I crossover with Anime series.**

 **Dani: Yeah good luck with that when CA15 is the one calling the shots.**

 **Shadow: And yes the guild was named Delta Phoenix so that CA15 could use the DP symbol as the Guild Mark.**

 **Robin: Makes sense.**

 **Happy: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Alpha

Chapter 3: Alpha

 **Shadow: Welcome back Readers and Mortals alike to Delta Phoenix however before we can continue we need a brief recap of the past events.**

 **Dani: Last time on Delta Phoenix, the 7 wizards Danny, Shadow, Gwen, Lucy, Katara, Leo and Dick alongside Sokka fought against the Phoenix and emerged victorious after a long and hard battle. In light of defeating the Phoenix the mages and cat decided to have a bit of a celebration where they decided to adopt the title of phoenix and use it as a new Guild Name while deciding to form their own guild. They encountered the Rune Knights shortly after and handed over evil wizard who tried to use the phoenix power to attack. The next day the wizards met in front of their new guild hall and got a view of it in its early stages and received their guild marks making the guild official.**

 **Happy: With that done we can continue.**

 **Dani: Aye Sir.**

 **Happy: Hey that's my line!**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Two weeks wasn't that long but it was a sufficient enough amount of time for everything to get done. The Delta Phoenix Guild Hall was finally complete and the two Fenton siblings stared at it.

Jazz Fenton, the 20 year old oldest sibling of the Fentons alongside the oldest member of the guild stared at the Guild Hall in awe. She was easily a very beautiful girl with bright orange hair, neatly tied up in a bun, and aqua eyes that glowed behind her pair of blue rimmed glasses. She was a buxom girl with easily the largest bust in the guild. She wore a V-neck black top that revealed quite a bit of cleavage alongside her teal Guild Mark right above her bust. She wore a knee length teal skirt and black high heeled boots.

Jazz was the first person to join Delta Phoenix after its formation and was currently the only other member excluding the founders. However despite being the older sibling to her powerful wizard of a brother and the daughter of two (one) highly trained mages she wasn't very powerful nor could she be violent to save her life. Jazz used archive and script magic amongst other kinds to simply record data. Because of that she wasn't actually going to do any wizard missions as she would be completely useless. She did however work at Delta Phoenix now in the library that was added to the Guild Hall, as the psychologist for the mages, manager and so on.

Right now she was staring at the guild hall that had been completed. The exterior was three stories and painted white with parts painted in green. Although the green parts weren't connected, together they made a painting of a phoenix with its wings spread regally. The exterior also had a blend of blue and black window panes and doors but nowhere close to disrupt the green phoenix mural. At the top the flag holding the DP guild mark flew in the wind.

The interior was even more so impressive with the green and blue colours continuing inside along with the floor being painted a sleek black colour. Because the building was a tavern prior the bar had remained only now it was painted in green and as opposed to having alcohol it had normal drinks. As a result of all the guild members being teenagers, Jazz and Danny being exempt from that, there wasn't a real need for anything teenagers would have no interest in. However the young Guild Master had included things that more mature people would enjoy such as a library in the guild.

Half of the first floor was filled with wooden tables, chairs and benches most of which were green or blue in colour and really added to the tavern like look. The other half of the first floor was filled with recreational things for the wizards when they weren't on missions and it included dart boards, pool tables etc. Right in the middle of the bar, suspended on a podium in a class case was the phoenix egg. The second floor which was where the Library was found, there was also a magic gym for the wizards up there and a potential gift shop if Delta Phoenix decided to make goods. There was also a disclosed area that Danny wasn't willing to reveal as of yet.

The top floor essentially consisted of the Delta Phoenix offices… and Danny's place. Why sleep in a house when you could sleep in a Guild Hall.

"I'm impressed Danny." Jazz said. "This place looks really good. And I see you got help from Dad to put more space in this place than outside."

The 18 year old grinned sheepishly. "Hey I am trying to turn the Guild into a business. And are you sure you're up for this challenge of working here and managing sales and all that stuff that I'm too lazy to do?"

"Sure this will be fun to handle." She said before adding. "…As long as you eventually get more people working here."

"Deal. But for now I need you help with something else."

Jazz raised an eyebrow of confusion.

"So Lahar visited me again yesterday and told me that before our mages could start receiving work I had to separate my wizards into two classes. The first class would be your regular mages who would go on regular missions and the other would be elite mages who would go on the more dangerous missions." Danny explained. "I'm going to call the elite wizards Alphas while the rest will be Betas."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Jazz asked.

"You obviously aren't going to participate in the trail." Danny stated. "You aren't a fighter and it's clear that you're kinda weak. But I need you to help me decide on the mages."

"I can do that." Jazz replied causing her younger brother to grin.

"Great. By the way Mayor Butch Hartman also visited me prior and told me that now that there was a guild here we were now somewhat in charge of social events and stuff like that for the town. Harvest festivals, beauty pageants, and other entertaining factors are dealt with by us." Danny said.

"So your Alpha Wizard's Trial will be a big flashy show wont it?" Jazz asked dryly as she sweat dropped.

"Yeah." Danny said with a massive grin causing the older Fenton to groan in exasperation.

Within a few minutes the other founding mages began arriving at the guild, and much like Jazz they were impressed at the new interior and exterior of the guild however before they could comment on the new look Danny addressed them.

"Alright guys I've got good news and better news… depending on how you look at it." Danny said. "The good news is that we are finally able to take up jobs and requests. The better news, well for me anyway, is that before you can start taking up jobs from our request board you guys first have to be ranked. As a result we will be having an Alpha Wizard's Trail to determine who is strong enough to take on Alpha or S-Class quests. This trail will also ultimately decide who is the strongest in the guild."

In all honesty the raven haired teen probably shouldn't have said that as the moment he did Shadow had a dark and sadistic grin as a dark aura seemed to seep off him.

"I approve of this. A battle to determine who is the strongest is what we need. I will battle with all my strength to prove that I am the Ultimate Wizard in this guild." Shadow said with a clear determined tone before he pointed his finger to his target. "Tennyson! Face me now! I must conquer all enemies to be at the top!"

The chaos mage dashed towards Gwen with the intent of delivering a fast paced punch, fortunately however Gwen was able to dodge the attack at the last half a second. Unfortunately she was leaning on one of the new tables and without her it was immediately broken.

Danny paled and before Shadow could wreck anything else the guild master sent a strong punch that sent Shadow flying into a wall.

"YOU IDIOT, DON'T DESTROY THE GUILD. I JUST PAID A LOT OF MONEY TO HAVE THIS PLACE DONE!" Danny yelled as his hand glowed in green ecto energy. "Alright before you guys get excited the Alpha Wizard Trails are tomorrow and all of you are competing, Jazz and myself excluded. Today you can get ready, tomorrow bright and early in the morning we begin."

"Well then if I need to wait to prove I am the strongest then wait I shall." Shadow said before he stared at Gwen. "Gwendolyn Tennyson tomorrow we settle this."

Shadow then vanished in a flash of blue light while Gwen simply sweat-dropped.

"Why is he out to get me?" She asked no one in particular.

Danny stared at the area where Shadow had just been. It was clear to him that the chaos mage still had a drive to prove himself to be one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Shadow's whole world revolved around proving himself to be the Ultimate Mage as he put it so that he would be able to look the Dark Lord Zeref in the eye and be victorious.

The raven haired mage knew that Shadow would never become that powerful. The chances of him becoming a true ultimate lifeform were slim especially with mages like Clockwork out there in the world. However the raven haired guild master had complete faith that Shadow might not become the Ultimate Lifeform but the Ultimate mage of Delta Phoenix was a different story.

~00000~

"HELLO AMITY PARK! MY NAME IS MASTER DANNY FENTON FROM DELTA PHOENIX! THE ENTIRE TOWN IS INVITED TO WITNESS THE EPIC FIRST ALPHA WIZARDS TRIAL OF DELTA PHOENIX WHERE ALL THE WIZARDS WILL RACE TO THE TOP TO RECEIVE THE TITLE OF ALPHA!"

It was bright and early as the announcement rang through the town. Everyone was immediately interested while the participating wizards awoke in different locations.

All the town's residents were surprised as screens showing the different wizards materialised in different places showing each of them. A lot of people, immediately interested, stopped what they were doing and converged on the screens.

"Alright so let's meet our contestants for the day." Danny announced. "First of all we have the mysterious Shadow the Chaos Mage. Shadow uses Chaos Magic a technique that is rare to its caster." All the screens showed Shadow as he stood up in a forest area. "Then we have the lovely Gwen Tennyson. Gwen uses Mana Make magic and is fortunate enough to be the granddaughter of one of the 10 Wizard Saints Verdona Tennyson." The screens changed to Gwen also standing in a forest area. "Next we have Lucky Lucy Heartfilia a Celestial Wizard who is the daughter of the powerful Layla Heartfilia." Lucy was then shown awakening in a forest area similar to Shadow and Gwen. "Now we have Katara of the Southern Islands. Katara utilises the very unique Dragon Slayer magic and says she was trained by a dragon herself." Katara was then shown on the screens in a forest area. "Next we have Leo Valdez the forge God Slayer. Similarly to Katara Leo uses a unique slayer magic style only his is created to slay gods." Leo was show awakening in a forest area. "Next we have Dick Grayson the young Robin of Delta Phoenix. Dick has been trained by the Legendary Batman of the Justice Guild so he is immediately a worthy threat." Dick was the next to be shown in a forest area on the screens. "Finally we have Sokka the flying cat. Sokka is the companion to Katara and they have been with each other since his birth. And yes he can do magic making him eligible for this competition." Sokka sweat dropped as he awoke in the forest.

"Now with the contestants revealed I will introduce you to the judges who are watching this competition. First of all me because I have to be the one who decides who becomes the Alpha. Next we have my dear sister who has already become the heart of Delta Phoenix Jazz Fenton." Danny said.

"Hi there." Jazz said with a sweet smile that caused all the hearts of the men watching to melt.

"And our final judge is Jason from Sorcerer Weekly." Danny said.

"SO COOOOL!" the blond haired reporter yelled.

Lucky for Danny Jason had come over to conduct a few interviews and take pictures on the Guild Members for Sorcerer Weekly. He was more than happy to help judge the Alpha Wizards trial.

"Alright now for the trial." Danny announced. "The objective is easy, get to the Delta Phoenix Guild Hall."

" _Hm hardly sounds like a challenge."_ Shadow said from his screen as he crossed his arms.

The chaos mage then heard the growl of monsters coming from the forest.

" _What was that?"_ Lucy asked as she began to shake.

"You guys didn't think it would be so easy did you?" Jazz asked.

"Using my magic I've created a whole bunch of monsters for you guys to face." Danny said with a grin. "The monsters are smart and strong. As a result they will adapt to you. This challenge isn't about who can defeat the most monsters. It's a measure of strength, stamina, and strategy. Perhaps you might be strong enough to plough through all the monsters or you might be smart enough to avoid them. An Alpha Wizard isn't measured by one category so you just have to show that you are capable of becoming one."

"Alongside the monsters you guys will also have to face off against each other in combat. There will be a total of 6 battles against your guild mates. Once you enter the town you will follow specific paths to get to the battle areas. If you lose a battle, either against a monster or a mage then you lose the trail." Jason said ecstatically. "SO COOOL!"

Each of the mages nodded understanding what was required of them.

"Alright are all of you ready?" Jazz asked.

She was met with nods. All the wizards got into position to begin their race and all the spectators began placing bets on the wizards.

"ALL THE BETS ARE BEING PLACED AND THE MAGES ARE READY! SO COOOL!" Jason yelled.

"Alright, three, two one, GO!" Danny yelled.

With that the Delta Phoenix Alpha Wizards Trial had begun.

~00000~

Shadow waited. He kept his arms crossed and his eyes closed while concentrating. Everyone watching was curious as to why he hadn't moved yet. He simply remained in his original position as the growling of monsters around him got louder.

After about one minute his eyes snapped open with a fire in his eyes. The Chaos Mage became a black blur as he dashed forward at incredible speeds.

The monsters in his section of the forest stood no chance as Shadow defeated them all without hesitation or without losing his speed. Within a few minutes he had made it to the edge of Amity Park.

The chaos Mage smirked, if it was this easy then he would be the best in this guild very quickly.

Before he could continue he heard a deadly roar before a massive monster, easily larger than all the monsters he had already faced and as large as the Phoenix that they faced the day the guild was founded.

" _It seems that Shadow was the first to make it back to Amity Park and now he has to face off against a big challenge of a colossal monster. SO COOOOL!"_ Jason yelled excitedly.

"Come on Phantom give me a challenge to prove myself." Shadow yelled while glaring at the monster.

It seemed that his attitude and the residents of the town enjoying this battle led to the young Guild Master following the request of the Chaos mage.

Shadow smirked as he saw the monster duplicate into three, each of which holding a weapon.

"Excellent." Shadow said.

~00000~

Gwen had been more tactical from the beginning. Knowing that these monsters that Danny had conjured up were only the beginning she made sure to avoid and attack so that she used as little magic energy as possible. However her plan was easier said than done as Danny didn't lie when he said the monsters were strong and smart.

She was far stronger than the monsters in total but they clearly surpassed her initial expectations.

"Mana Make Tendril!" Gwen yelled before a large pink tendril of energy appeared and wrapped around a bunch of the monsters.

Using the tendril she swung the monsters into another group obliterating them quickly.

Gwen let out a brief sigh of relief for a second. As she did so she failed to notice the group of monsters coming from behind until it was too late. The nearest monster struck down on her… but something unexpected happened.

As opposed to a bruise forming or a cut or something like that pink cracks appeared on Gwen's body. The cracks spread all around her body as if she were a glass then her body exploded sending her pink mana out all over the forest obliterating the remaining monsters.

" _What happened?"_ Jazz asked.

" _SO COOOOL! Gwen left a duplicate to act as a trap."_ Jason yelled out.

" _Clever."_ Danny said before the screens changed and showed Gwen standing at the edge of Amity Park. _"It seems Gwen used a good spell to avoid all my monsters and get to Amity Park while setting a trap that would eliminate all the other monsters. Gotta give her props on that one but can she handle the challenge before entering the city?"_

Gwen then sweat dropped as she saw a massive monster, similar to the one Shadow was facing off against, appear before her blocking her entrance into the town.

"I'm not sure if our guild master is trying to kill us or make us stronger." Gwen muttered before she got into a battle ready stance.

~00000~

Unfortunately Lucy wasn't having as much luck as Shadow or Gwen. She was just a Celestial Wizard after all. She clearly didn't have the magic energy to fight all the monsters and make it to the Guild Hall so she played smart instead of strong.

Knowing that she couldn't fight them all she started by avoiding as many monsters as she could and that was easier said than done. The monsters were relentless and kept on coming after her so after a while she called on some other worldly help.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy yelled out with her golden Key causing the highly perverted spirit to arrive from the Spirit World.

"Miss LUUUUCY your boobs are looking as smooooth as ever." The celestial spirit mooed out with hearts in his eyes causing the blond haired wizard to sigh.

" _I'm pretty sure that the unconstitutional love between girl and beast is not something that the magic council can abide by."_ Danny commented _"You might want to stop that Lucy before someone starts saying the wrong things."_

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE THAT WAY!" Lucy yelled out as a tick appeared on her head. "Alright Taurus I need your help taking out those monsters."

The Celestial Spirit simply nodded before yelling out a 'MOO' filled battle cry before charging towards the monsters.

Lucy helped with her whip to send the monsters back and when there was a good amount of the monsters taken care of she sent Taurus back to the Spirit World before continuing on.

Fortunately for her that allowed her to reach the edge of the town… but unfortunately for her that meant having to face off against the giant monster that guarded the entrance. The blond haired mage paled upon seeing the monster tower over her. However she still had a bit of luck on her side as she had stopped by the ocean near the town.

She smiled nervously as she pulled out her golden key.

"If I die I'm gonna kill Danny." She muttered to herself.

~00000~

As soon as the signal was given to go Leo wasted no time in dashing forward. He knew for a fact that he wasn't very strong. Sure he was a God Slayer but he was also still this scrawny kid and he was still in the process of training in his powers. But he was son of the God of the Forge so he immediately set to work as he ran. He pulled out as many trinkets from his belt and began to put them together as fast as possible.

Within a few seconds he had his device ready and luckily for him he had yet to run into any of the monsters. Before he could activate it however he was intercepted by some of the monsters.

"Come on guys don't you want to talk this through?" he asked with a nervous smile.

He got his answer with a punch to the face from the nearest monster.

" _Leo that was a noble attempt at trying to reason with the monsters but I don't think it works that way."_ Jazz commented.

"Yeah I got that." Leo muttered before he took a deep breath in. "FORGE GOD'S BELLOW!"

A blast of pure white flames shot from his mouth and hit the monsters in his path effectively blinding them. He knew that attack wouldn't be enough to get rid of them considering the fact that he used it on a low level any way. However it would act as the perfect distraction. Within seconds Leo attached his newest invention to his clothes before becoming invisible.

As soon as his flames died down the monsters were surprised to find he had vanished.

"FORGE GOD'S BLAZING KNUCKLE!" Leo's voice before a white hot flaming fist hit the monsters and sent them flying into oblivion.

" _What just happened?"_ Jazz asked.

" _SO COOOOL Leo made a gadget to turn himself invisible! Now he can sneak past all the monsters and give a nasty surprise attack."_ Jason exclaimed.

" _I wonder where he got that idea from."_ Danny commented dryly.

Invisibly Leo grinned as he continued on his way while taking out the occasional monster that was unfortunate to enter his path.

Within a good amount of time Leo made it to the edge of the town without using too much energy and just in time too as his invisibility spell just shut down. However before the God Slayer could take a second to catch his breath or repair the device he heard a loud growl and saw the same massive guardian monster that the other mages were facing.

With a sweat-drop Leo prepared to face the new threat.

~00000~

As soon as she heard the word go, Katara immediately adopted a different stance to her usual Dragon Slayer Magic stance. First she paused and listened and her dragon slayer talents immediately kicked in allowing her to hear every monster that was surrounding her.

With a smirk she raised her arms and began to utilise her Waterbender Magic.

"WATER OCTOPUS!" She yelled as tendrils of water formed around her in a manner similar to the legs of an octopus. With a simple motion of her arms the octopus arms extended and flew outwards and grabbed as many monsters as they could within the immediate vicinity.

With them struggling within their bonds Katara immediately dashed forward.

"FREEZE!" she yelled causing the octopus arms to turn to solid ice and crush the monsters in their hands. While creating that spell she didn't realise that she had unknowingly thrown off her parka.

She stopped when she saw more monsters approaching before adopting her usual battle stance.

"MOON DRAGON'S MIST SCREEN!" she yelled as a magic circle appeared in front of her. From that magic circle a lot of steam blasted out effectively covering the entire area in hot steam and blinding the monsters to her presence.

Invisible to the eyes of the monsters, Katara smirked and continued on and was able to avoid them. However her spell didn't last forever and eventually it faded away however the real surprise came when the mist faded.

Katara had somehow managed to lose her top and pants again and was back in her underwear and bra. And as a result of the Alpha Wizards Tournament being livestreamed to Amity Park a lot of men developed bloody noses and a lot of women covered the eyes of their children while simultaneously smacking their husbands/boyfriends for staring.

" _Uh Katara. Your clothes."_ Jazz commented while trying to cover her younger brother's eyes.

With that the young Dragon Slayer freaked out while noticing that she was back in her underwear. When she couldn't her clothes nearby she paled upon realising that she would have to continue the challenge as she was. And it seemed this was proven true as the massive monster that blocked to boarder to the town arrived to attack.

~00000~

From the word go, Dick had sprung into action quickly, immediately accessing the training he had learned from Batman. Quickly taking out his grapple gun he was quick to vanish into the trees and move around while laughing eerily.

This worked to his advantage as the monsters had no way of locating him as he stealthily made his way above them and his laugh even managed to make the monsters nervous. His laugh echoed around the monsters before the monsters were able to track it to a specific point. However when they converged on that location all they saw was one of Dick's birdarangs stuck in a tree.

"Electric Birdarang!" Dick yelled from behind as he threw multiple birdarangs, all with an electric charge. As soon as they hit the monsters Dick was quick to vanish back into the shadows.

" _Wow no one can see him."_ Jazz said in awe.

" _He's literally there one second and then gone the next. SO COOOOOL!"_ Jason exclaimed.

" _Even I can't keep track of him."_ Danny said. _"And it makes sense he was trained by the legendary Master Batman of the Justice Guild."_

Because of his size, the young wizard was able to move quite quickly and take out monsters quickly and he seemed to be on a role… at least until he arrived outside the town. Unfortunately there were no more trees for him to hide behind also the fact that he was staring at a giant monster made it quite overwhelming for him.

~00000~

As soon as the young cat heard the words go he sprouted his wings and took off while brandishing his boomerang.

" _Hey Danny do you still have a thing against boomerangs?"_ Jazz asked.

" _Not one word Jazz."_ The guild master muttered.

"What do you have against Boomerangs?" Sokka asked in irritation. "Don't tell me you're afraid of them?" with that he burst out laughing

" _Shut up stupid cat!"_ Danny exclaimed before flying monsters began to chase after the flying cat.

Sokka sweat-dropped at the sight of the flying monsters and began flying faster.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to out fly them forever he decided to attack.

"FLYING KICK-A-POW!" He yelled while doing a sharp turn to kick the monster that was closed to him.

However as a result of his attack being a simple melee attack it didn't do so much as a bit of damage to the monster. It only managed to tick it off.

The monster growled causing Sokka to sweat-drop. Acting quickly he threw his boomerang at the Monster's wings and to his luck it managed to cut off the monsters wings causing it to fall down. His boomerang also flew into others monsters and cut off their wings before it returned to him.

However he knew that he knew that his boomerang wouldn't work forever so it was time for an ace.

"REQUIP!" Sokka yelled as a magic glow covered his boomerang.

As soon as the glow faded Sokka held a sleek double edged sword in his hand and with a burst of speed he flew and cut down two monsters.

With a grin the young cat then continued on his way. However his journey was stopped when he saw a giant monster waiting for him at the edge of the town. Although this one didn't have wings, it did have a large size and a hunger for cats.

~00000~

The roar of pain only gave Shadow confidence as he hurt the three giant monsters again. Knowing they were almost down he became a black blur and dashed vertically up all three monsters while hitting various weak points that he had created causing all the monsters to crash into each other. Once he was above them in the air he concentrated on his power.

"CHAOS LANCE!" he yelled before a large beam of chaos energy, similar to the Chaos Spear, shot from the sky and obliterated the giant monsters.

The then landed in the area where the monsters used to be and skated down into Amity Park. He encountered more monsters and was quick to destroy them all however at one point he entered a part of town with no monsters what so ever.

" _And it looks like Shadow is the first to enter a battle zone."_ Danny's said. _"So who will he be facing off against?"_

"So I'm not allowed to leave this area until my opponent arrives and I defeat him." Shadow asked.

" _Yes."_ Jazz said.

The black mage then nodded and waited. It seemed that he didn't have to wait long as his opponent arrived and by the scratches on his form it seemed that he hadn't had the easiest fight against the giant monster.

"You are not Tennyson." Shadow said as Leo paled upon seeing him. "I won't waste my time fighting you."

As he turned to leave Leo wasn't sure whether to rejoice or be irritated at not having to fight Shadow.

" _Sorry Shadow. You can't leave until the fight is over."_ Danny said. _"So either you fight Leo or you stay in there until the challenge ends."_

Leo paled while Shadow grew irritated.

"Well then, looks like we don't have a choice." Shadow said. "Alright Valdez, it seems for this moment in time you are my enemy."

Leo didn't even get a chance to reply as he immediately went into dodge mode to avoid Shadow's high speed punch.

"FORGE GOD'S BELLOW!" Leo yelled as he sent a torrent of white flames towards Shadow.

"Good, but not good enough." Shadow said as he appeared behind Leo. He then punched him in the back sending him flying into a wall.

Leo was quick to get up and sent a glare at his current rival.

"FORGE GOD'S DUAL HAMMER BLAZE!" he yelled as he threw two massive flaming hammers at the chaos mage.

Shadow scoffed with an amused grin as he avoided the hammers.

"Hm, I know a little girl who handles hammers better than that." Shadow taunted. "You'll have to try harder than that."

"Oh yeah? How about this?" Leo said. "FORGE GOD'S SECRET ART! HAMMER ARMAGEDDON!"

Perhaps the biggest hammer that Shadow has ever seen appeared in Leo's hands. The young god slayer then began swinging the hammer at high speeds before he launched it into the air and to Shadow's surprise the Hammer shattered when it touched the sky only to rain down as over a thousand burning hammers like an Armageddon. Seeing that attack Shadow tried to dodge it's chaotic rain however he did manage to get hit by a few of the flaming hammers.

However he was able to shrug off the attack once it ended.

"You actually managed to hit me." Shadow said with a hint of surprise and an impressed tone in his voice. "Maybe this means this fight can be interesting." His body then began to glow red. "CHAOS BLAST!"

A blast of fiery energy escaped from his body and travelled outward. However when Leo saw it he opened his mouth and swallowed the flames. Sure the chaos energy stung with the attack but he could handle the flames of chaos any day.

"Bad move Shadow, I eat flames for breakfast." Leo said with a grin.

"I know that's why I fed you that attack. I wanted a good fight." Shadow said as he got into a battle stance.

"I don't hope to disappoint." Leo said. "FORGE GOD'S VULCAN!"

Almost as if creating an illusion, Shadow observed as an image of a large man, clad in Greek armour appeared behind Leo while imitating his movements as a massive blast of metal and fire was created and flew towards him. The black chaos mage was surprised to say the least to see this god like apparition appear behind Leo but he didn't let that surprise show. He only stood still and waited for the attack to reach him.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled causing time to slow down. He then skated around Leo's attack and got behind him, surprised to find the apparition vanished, while he was still in the middle of the time rupture. "You're a strong mage but I'm the one taking Alpha. CHAOS NIGHTMARE!"

A series of purple blasts hit into Leo's back causing his to be knocked into the air where Shadow jumped up to deliver a scissor kick that knocked Leo into unconsciousness and the ground.

" _SO COOOOOOL! Shadow is the first to win his battle round and Leo has been eliminated."_ Jason exclaimed.

~00000~

Similarly to Shadow, Gwen was able to avoid taking damage in her fight against the giant monster and for that reason when she arrived in the battle area she still had a lot of energy to burn.

" _Wow Gwen is catching up to Shadow fast. She's the fourth person to enter a battle field."_ Jazz said.

"Fourth?" Gwen muttered irritably as a tick appeared on her head.

" _And here comes her contestant. The fifth person to enter the battle arena is Sokka the famous flying cat."_ Danny said.

Upon floating in Sokka noticed who his next battle was and paled.

"Sokka?" Gwen asked. "How did you make it past the guardian?"

"Gwen? It had to be you." Sokka muttered. "And I kinda ran for the hills when that thing tried to eat me. Do I really have to fight you?"

"Afraid so." Gwen commented.

Sokka pulled out his sword and charged the manna make mage.

"MANA MAKE SWORD!" Gwen yelled.

A sleek pink sword materialised in her hand and she quickly blocked Sokka's attack. In truth she easily could have taken him out with one spell but she wanted to give him a bit more of a chance. Besides Sokka did remind her a bit of a certain brown haired cousin she had.

As expected from the first few clashes of their swords. Gwen was able to tell that Sokka was an excellent swordsman… uh swords-cat. Sure she could hold a sword but she wasn't anywhere near his level of swordsmanship. As a result she jumped back to chance her offensive tactics.

"MANA MAKE LIGHTNING!" Gwen yelled before bolts of pink lightning came to life in her hands.

With a simple motion she fired the lighting at the brown cat and unfortunately he tried to block the attack with his sword forgetting that the metal was an excellent conductor. As a result Sokka was knocked out instantly.

"Sorry Sokka." Gwen said before she left.

~00000~

At this unfortunate moment in time Lucy wasn't even bothering to run towards the goal as she was tired. She was also drenched in water, compliments of Aquarius so that was nice.

The celestial mage came to a stop to take a small break.

"Jeez at this rate I think Danny's trying to kill me instead of letting me become an Alpha Wizard." Lucy muttered with a sigh.

" _I'm not trying to kill you."_ Danny said. _"However funny you should mention than as you just entered a battle zone and your opponent…"_

Danny was interrupted by the familiar eerie laugh.

" _Oh well I think you get the idea on who your opponent is."_ Danny said.

Lucy sweat-dropped as she began looking around for the young stealth mage. She wasn't sure whether it was a good thing that she was fighting against the person with the weakest magic power in the guild or if it was a bad thing that she was fighting against the son of Batman.

She received her answer when her keys were immediately swiped from her person and she felt the presence of the boy wonder behind her.

"You know my mother always taught me that I shouldn't hit girls." Dick said. "But this is a competition and you know I was trained by Batman."

The young mage quickly dropped a smoke pellet that blinded Lucy. And when the smoke cleared the blond mage was tied up and hanging upside down from a building with a Red R painted on her head.

"THIS ISN"T FUNNY DICK!" Lucy yelled.

She was only met with the familiar eerie laugh as Dick continued with the Alpha Wizards trail.

~00000~

A stroke of luck had be fallen Katara as she had taken the path that allowed her to skip the first battle and as a result she could keep more of her magic energy in preparation for the next battle against her guild mates.

So when she ran into her battle arena and saw it was empty she gave a sigh of relief. Maybe she could use this brief time to try and find some clothes however those plans were quickly revoked.

"Oh come on!"

Katara turned to see Shadow standing behind her with an irritated scowl on his face.

"All I wanted was to face off against Tennyson. Is that too much to ask?" Shadow said.

"I have to fight you don't I?" Katara asked.

" _Sorry Katara but you do."_ Jazz said.

"Oh well might as well see how powerful a Dragon Slayer really is." Shadow said. "CHAOS SPEAR!"

Katara was quick to dodge the attacks before running towards Shadow.

"MOON DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" She yelled as streams of water ice and steam followed behind her while looking like Dragon Wings.

Had it not been for Shadow's speed and agility he would have easily been hit by the attack but with a display of his skills he managed to avoid the attack before delivering a Chaos powered luck to Katara's side.

As Katara got up she glared at Shadow while glad her bikini was still held together. It would be really bad if it fell apart while on a liver performance to everyone in town.

"I've got to end this." Katara muttered before taking a deep breath in.

Her cheeks filled with magic energy as she placed her fists, one in front of the other, in front of her mouth as a blue magic circle appeared in front of her hands.

As she did this Shadow noted seeing the illusion of a white dragon standing behind her as it took a deep breath in.

"MOON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Katara yelled and with that she unleashed a massive torrent of ice, water and steam while similarly releasing the actual sound of a roaring dragon.

Shadow was immediately taken back by this and as a result was unable to avoid being hit by the attack.

Katara heard a painful crack as the attack sent Shadow flying however when her attacked died down she noted that it was only the building that Shadow hit into that sustained damage. However she soon began to wish that that crack had been Shadow himself as he stood from the attack with his red marks glowing.

"CHAOS RAGE!" Shadow yelled before an attack similar to Katara's roar sprung forth from Shadow's mouth enveloping the whole area, the only difference was that his was made of chaos energy.

Katara unable to take the attack was knocked out immediately signalling the end of the fight.

" _And with that Shadow wins the match! SO COOOOOOL"_ Jason exclaimed.

Shadow looked at the unconscious girl before removing his own trench coat and placing it around her to hide her near naked body.

" _Aww what a good act of sportsmanship there Shadow."_ Jazz said.

"You're good. I'll admit that much." Shadow said. "But you still got a lot of training and you're still a little kid."

Shadow stood up however he paused when he saw an apparition appear before him similarly to the ones before, however the difference was with this one was that she wasn't hostel. She smiled at him, a warm smile, telling him she was glad he made it this far. And with that she vanished, just as quickly as she appeared. Shadow didn't know how but he had seen that blond in the blue dress before, but where?

For a brief second he let himself ponder but remembering the task at hand he continued on while letting himself wonder; who was that girl?

~00000~

Dick paused to take a breath. He was doing well in this game but he was still only 13 years old and his stamina was beginning to run low as a result of running, dodging and fighting monsters.

Unfortunately his break was cut short when Gwen walked into the same area as him.

" _And the two competitors have arrived for their match!"_ Danny announced.

"Uh I am so not whelmed enough for this." Dick muttered.

Knowing that his magic power was running on an all-time low, Dick decided to ditch the stealth path. However to his joy Gwen had little scratches while he was bruised from the competition. It was kinda clear to him who would win this fight. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try. If Barbra or Wally found out about him losing without putting up a fight then there'd be no end to the ridicule he'd receive.

Gwen was quick to notice her young opponents lack in power and so she planned accordingly so that she could take him down without dishing out too much damage.

Deciding to act first she sprung forward with a Mana enhanced fist to deliver a good first strike to Dick. However the young mage proved his acrobatic heritage by back flipping backwards to avoid the attack.

"MANA VORTEX!" Gwen yelled as Dick landed on the ground.

To the thirteen year old's surprise a pink Magic circle appeared below him and he began to feel his magic energy get drained much quicker.

"Okay this isn't good." Dick muttered before he took out two birdarangs and with a mighty swing of his arm, threw them at full tilt at Gwen. He didn't even have enough magic power to make them explode or electric.

She quickly blocked his attack and then decided it was time to end this battle. And she would do it in a way that corresponded with Dick.

"MANA MAKE ROBIN!" she yelled before she materialised a robin (bird) from her Mana energy that flew over to Dick.

"What's this?" Dick asked.

"A peace offering." Gwen said. "You're beyond tired and barley standing, but you're still in this for the win. That confidence is pretty admirable. You're literally the youngest mage in this guild and I have a feeling that you've lasted longer than everyone else with the exception being a certain black mage."

The robin landed on the boys head, quite comically, before sitting in his messy hair as if it were a nest.

"Alright you win, I concede." Dick said. "But promise me when I'm older and better we'll have a rematch."

"Deal." Gwen replied.

" _And with that Gwen is the winner of the battle round. And probably now the winner of the nicest person in Delta Phoenix Award."_ Danny announced.

" _Also there are only two contestants left in the games, the two who could easily be the best in the guild, Shadow and Gwen."_ Jazz said. "Now the only question is which of them will take Alpha."

" _THIS IS SO COOOOL!"_ Jason exclaimed. _"Two finalists left in the race. It's only a matter of time until an Alpha Wizard is crowned."_

~00000~

"Tennyson."

"Shadow I had a feeling I'd see you here."

Both Shadow and Gwen had made it to the Guild hall at the same time and now they were staring at each other both content to have met near to the end after a long day of magic.

Shadow got into a battle stance and so did Gwen as they prepared for the battle that would determine who would become the first Alpha Wizard of Fairy Tail. However before they could attempt anything the area around them grew increasingly cold.

Danny then materialised between the both of them with a massive grin on his face.

"You know I had a feeling that you two would be the leaders in this competition." Danny said. "But I never thought you two would reach the Guild Hall at the same time." He turned to Shadow. "Shadow, you with a combination of your speed and your ruthless attitude managed to get rid of all the monsters without a single scratch. You also managed to take on two rivals pretty well." He turned to Gwen. "Gwen, you with your combination of your smarts and power managed to get rid of all the monsters, also without a single scratch. Both of you showed your power and at the same time both of you arrived at the destination at the same time. For that reason both of you gain the rank of an Alpha Wizard, thus ending the competition."

There was a brief period of silence before the two mages heard cheering while fireworks went off simultaneously in the sky.

"Wait so the game is over?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." Jazz answered as she exited the Guild Hall. "How does it feel to be the first male Alpha Mage?

"OH COME ON!" Shadow exclaimed surprising everyone. "All I wanted to do was…"

"Yeah, yeah we get it Hedgehogs for Brains." Danny said as he shut Shadow up by hitting him into a wall. "You wanted to fight Gwen because she is the most powerful female mage in the guild and you want to prove you are the strongest. Do it on your own time when everyone isn't celebrating your promotion to Alpha."

"Was that really necessary?" Jazz asked the guild master with a sweat-drop.

"Fine, I'll accept this victory for now." Shadow spoke as he got up. "Congratulations Gwen. It's an honour to share the title of first Alpha with you."

With those words he shook Gwen's hand.

"Wait did you just say my actual first name instead of my last name?" Gwen asked.

"Don't get used to it. You're still Tennyson in my eyes." Shadow said.

And with that Gwen sweat-dropped. With both of them as Alpha Wizards she feared that Shadow… and everyone else would become relentless against her.

~00000~

Later that night the guild members were celebrating in the Guild Hall with some of the others in town. It was an open party in honour of the two Alpha wizards. Despite the rest of the wizards not winning they still celebrated for their two guild mates. Gwen and Shadow were at the centre of attention with a lot of fans surrounding them.

Danny stood on the rooftop of the guild as he heard the celebrations and smiled to himself. Once again he couldn't help but think how this was one of the best things he had ever started. And he had a feeling that this would only get better.

"Hey Danny!"

"Yeah Jazz." Danny replied as he looked down to see his sister standing down on the ground level along with some others, some Danny recognised and others he didn't.

"Good news, you have some people who want to join the guild." Jazz said.

"That… that was fast." Danny said before he flew down. "You guys really wanna join Delta Phoenix."

He was immediately met with nods of agreement and yeses. The young guild master grinned. Definitely the best idea he ever had.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

 **Dani: Wow, the guild is going good. Already two S-Class/ Alpha wizards.**

 **Shadow: Yes and I am one of them. You can bow down and kiss my feat now.**

 **Katara: Wow. Have you ever realised that you have a big ego.**

 **Happy: Aye.**

 **Shadow: Shut up.**

 **Dani: It's so good to see the progression of the wizards. But I'm curious isn't Danny the main character? It doesn't seem like he's seen a lot of screen time in this story.**

 **Shadow: Yes you are right Danny is the main character and similarly Lucy is the main female character. But at the same time, Gwen, Leo, Katara, Dick and I are also main characters and the story will focus on our progression alongside Danny's. There will be chapters that focus more on him and chapters that focus more on the individual characters.**

 **Katara: That makes sense.**

 **Happy: Aye.**

 **Shadow: Also readers, considering Ben 10. CA15 already has plans for him inside this series… but he is going take a while to arrive. The main focus is on Gwen in this series.**

 **Happy: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite, Follow and eat lots of yummy fishes to find out.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

"Shadow, Gwen. We need to talk." Danny said. "Follow me."

The two Alpha wizards raised their eyebrows and followed the raven haired teen. Danny had asked them to remain after the party had ended and when everyone left he knew it was time.

"Look despite this being a new guild, it's already made some new discoveries." Danny said as he led them to the back of the guild hall.

Danny then proceeded to open a secret door that had a secret stairway that led down into the earth.

"What's this about?" Gwen asked.

"You know how our guild was formed by fighting a Dark Phoenix?" Danny began. "Well that Phoenix held a lot more secrets, in terms of spells and magic power. Naturally defeating it amplified our power by a whole lot and added to our own power."

They entered a dark room and the presence of a breeze alerted them to the fact that the room was pretty big. With a snap of Danny's fingers, Lacrimas began to glow, therefore illuminating the room.

"Is that the Phoenix?" Shadow asked as he stared at the massive black bird that filled a large part of the room.

"Yes and no." Danny said. "It's a husk, only filled with magic power, magic power that is only dependant on all 7 of us. If we vanish, so does the phoenix." He then turned to face Shadow and Gwen. "Alright I'm going to put this simply. The Alpha Mage challenge was also to determine who could learn of some of these secrets first and the spells. I already know them and now I'm going to show two the power of a Phoenix reborn in wizards."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

 **Dani: Wait What?**

 **Katara: That was… whoa.**

 **Happy: This seems epic.**

 **Shadow: Somebody get me a mother F**king table to flip!**


End file.
